Alligator Springs: Capítulo 10
|diai =19 |mesi =08 |añoi =2019 |diaf =19 |mesf =08 |añof =2019 |grupos = |pjp = |pjs = |villanos = |otros = |dispositivos = |localizaciones = |prev =Alligator Springs: Capítulo 9 |sig =Alligator Springs: Capítulo 11 }}"Ha pasado la hora de la cena, y llega el momento de los encuentros. Encuentros, en algunos casos, inesperados" __TOC__ TRAMA Anteriormente, en Alligator Springs: Will conoció a la encantadora familia de Amira, con quienes cenó. Tras la cena, el Abuelo Lobo le contó una vieja historia familiar sobre el eterno enfrentamiento entre el bien y el mal y la tendencia del universo hacia el equilibrio. Por su parte, Sam quedó con Becca en verla mañana para tocar juntos algo de música, pero ella lo ve todo con intenciones mucho más románticas. Luego, fue a recoger a Lauren a su casa, frente al hotel Seven Sins, donde vio un inusual movimiento a las puertas del hotel. Además, Big B decidió salir a salvar a su amigo Daniel de sí mismo... armado con una pistola. Capítulo 10 Frente a la casa de los McDonner se veía un tronco arrancado que había sido apartado de la carretera unas horas antes. Además de eso, un cordón policial rodeaba la zona como aviso para que nadie entrase en la propiedad, un aviso al que un par de hombres habían decidido no hacer ningún caso. Se trataba de Carl y Evan, cuya motocicleta estaba aparcada en la puerta mientras ellos registraban cada rincón de la casa. - ¡Ya estoy harto!- se quejó Carl- ¡Aquí no hay nada! - Si no hay nada es porque alguien se lo ha llevado- razonó Evan, el mercenario de piel oscura- Estoy seguro de que McDonner lo escondió todo; la batería del ordenador estaba enchufada Como se vio en capítulos anteriores y eso sólo puede significar que se lo llevó con prisas. Probablemente cuando vinimos la primera vez. Evan miró a su alrededor, la casa estaba completamente destrozada, desde la cocina a los dormitorios. Esta vez habían tenido tiempo de buscar en profundidad. - Minor dijo que, según el chaval, McDonner había quedado anoche con alguien del trabajo- pensaba el mercenario de piel oscura en voz alta- Quizás se lo dio a ese alguien, o el muchacho ha encontrado los papeles antes que nosotros... - O el imbécil del puto sheriff Minor tiene los documentos y nos intenta hacer quedar mal- interrumpió Carl- Ese hijo de puta nos la tiene jurada. No me extrañaría que quisiese apuntarse un tanto con Grimaldi a nuestra costa. - Aún nos falta registrar el garaje- dijo Evan- Terminemos aquí antes de hacer conjeturas. - Vale, pero piénsalo- contestó el mercenario mientras se rascaba las quemaduras de su rostro- Si fuese por Minor, estaríamos muertos y enterrados. Los dos mercenarios entraron en el garaje, donde había un par de estanterías con unas pocas cajas, unos cuantos botes de pintura, algunas herramientas y poco más. Carl comenzó a vaciar las cajas, mientras Evan revisaba los botes de pintura, sin ningún resultado. - ¡Joder!- exclamó Carl- Aquí tampoco hay nada que valga la pena. - Sí, parece que estamos perdiendo el tiempo pero, ¿no ves algo raro aquí? - No sé a qué te refieres, pero empiezo a estar harto de este trabajo. - Me refiero a que estamos en un garaje, pero no hay ningún coche aquí- respondió Evan- Y el hijo de McDonner se ha estado moviendo en la ranchera de la chica india. Alguien se nos ha adelantado y se lo ha llevado, con las pistas que pudiera haber. Nos están jodiendo. - Te lo he dicho, seguro que es Minor- dijo Carl con tono asqueado- Se habrá llevado el puto coche para encontrar él los documentos. - Que conste que no creo haya tenido el valor de intentar jugárnosla así- dijo Evan, calmado- pero no estaría de más que le hiciésemos una visita para asegurarnos. Si ha sido él, le enseñaremos modales. - ¿Y si no sabe nada? - Si no sabe nada, eso significaría que hay alguien que no conocemos metido en el juego, y eso complicaría las cosas. Los dos hombres se van de la casa, dejándola a oscuras y en silencio, por lo que un pequeño micrófono oculto tras una de las estanterías del garaje deja de transmitir. La señal de ese micrófono llega hasta la planta más alta del hotel Seven Sins, donde un grupo de seis hombres y mujeres vestidos de negro controlan varios monitores y quien los dirije, un hombre mayor pero de aspecto saludable con una barba impecablemente aseada, suelta unos auriculares. - Conectadme con la unidad de vigilancia del sheriff- ordenó - Enseguida, señor- le respondió uno de sus subalternos- Estableciendo conexión en tres, dos, uno... ya le oyen. - Unidad de vigilancia, aquí Leblanc ¿Cuál es la situación actual de David Minor? - Aquí líder de unidad- respondió una voz masculina- El objetivo se encuentra en su casa. Hemos perdido el contacto visual, pero apuesto lo que sea a que está tirado en el sofá con una botella en la mano. - Líder de unidad, guárdate tus chascarrillos para tu tiempo libre. He abierto comunicación porque vais a tener visita. - ¿Qué clase de visita?- respondió el líder de la unidad- ¿Debemos comenzar el protocolo de extracción? - Lo dejo a tu elección. Aún no hemos identificado a los sujetos pero no parece que tengan una relación amistosa con el sheriff- explicó Leblanc- Si podéis evitar actuar, evitadlo; en caso contrario... es tu padre, así que tú decides, Daniel.Admítelo, te lo esperabas - Recibido, jefe- contestó, con voz algo más baja- Nos mantendremos a la espera. Cambio y corto. - Buena suerte, agente Minor. Corto. Leblanc se giró hacia su equipo y, con autoridad, dijo: - Vamos, chicos. Parece que esta noche tenemos varios frentes abiertos- se giró hacia uno de sus subalternos- ¿Alguna novedad en el equipo de Beckmann? - Todo va según lo planeado, señor. - Estupendo. Esperemos que siga así. Lejos del Seven Sins, en las afueras de la ciudad, un par de jóvenes se aproximan a la casa de la familia Hallow. Son Sam y Lauren. Aunque la chica de las coletas había estado algo callada desde que Sam le había comentado su intención de ofrecerle a Becca el puesto de vocalista que estaba vacante en la bandaComo seguro que recuerdas del capítulo anterior, poco a poco, esa tensión se había ido diluyendo en el camino, por lo que ambos llegaron hasta la puerta de la casa de Amira sin mediar palabra, pero cogidos de la mano. - ¿Seguro que quieres que entremos?- preguntó Sam- Si te apetece podemos ir a la Mansión a tomar algoEllos no saben que hoy Dana ha cerrado antes la cafetería, cosa que sabes por capítulos anteriores. - ¿Cómo?- respondió Lauren- Claro que quiero entrar, si no, no habría quedado con Amira en venir. - No sé, como estás tan callada, pensé que quizás... - Quizás nada- le interrumpió la chica- No me pasa nada. Todo está bien. Sam suspiró profundamente, miró a su novia con cierto gesto de exasperación y llamó al timbre. No pasó más de un minuto cuando la puerta metálica se abrió, dejando ver tras de sí a Danielle Hallow, la madre de Amira, que lucía su mejor sonrisa mientras hacía un gesto para invitar a pasar a los dos jóvenes. - ¡Hola, chicos!- dijo- Me alegro de veros. - Y yo de verte a tí, Danielle- respondió Lauren, dándole un abrazo- ¿Qué tal todo?, ¿qué te parece nuestro nuevo amigo? - Parece simpático, aunque quizás un poco tímido- contestó la madre de Amira- pero, ¿quién puede reprochárselo, con todo lo que está pasándole? - Sí, por eso hemos venido- añadió Sam- A ver si entre todos conseguimos que pase este mal trago de la mejor forma posible. Traigo mi guitarra y chocolatinas, ¿quién podría resistirse a pasar un buen rato con esos ingredientes? Danielle se rió mientras cerraba la puerta tras la pareja de adolescentes. - ¡Eres incorregible, Sammy!- dijo, y señaló la cabaña de invitados- Amira está ayudando a William a instalarse. Entrad y así mi marido podrá descansar un rato- añadió con una sonrisa mientras, disimuladamente, señalaba una ventana desde la que el padre de Amira fingía leer un libro al tiempo que no apartaba la mirada de la cabaña donde estaban Will y Amira- Ya sabéis cómo es, se pone nervioso de pensar que su niñita esté en una habitación a solas con un chico. - Pues puede quedarse tranquilo- respondió Lauren- No creo que Will sea el tipo de chico que le gusta a Amira. No pegan nada juntos, ¿verdad? La Señora Hallow miró hacia la cabaña, pensativa, y dijo: - Yo no estaría tan segura. He visto muy ilusionada a mi niña- y añadió, encogiéndose de hombros- Aunque claro, a mí que soy su madre no me lo va a contar. - Seguro que sí- intervino Sam- Amira sabe que tiene la madre más "cool" de todo Alligator. - No sé si lo dices en serio o sólo tratas de halagarme, pero te has ganado un trozo de pastel de zanahoria. Id entrando y en un rato os mando a Tobías con un par de trozos para que la probéis. Hoy le ha salido especialmente sabrosa. - Eso está hecho- respondió Sam con una enorme sonrisa. La joven pareja se dirigió a la cabaña de invitados dispuestos a ver a sus amigos. Al acercarse, Lauren vio por la ventana que Amira y Will estaban sentados en la cama, mirando atentamente la pantalla de un ordenador portátil. Sam golpeó la puerta un par de veces y dijo: - ¡Ya estamos aquí! Lauren se fijó en que Will cerraba el ordenador rápidamente, dejándolo a un lado, mientras que su amiga Amira se ponía rápidamente de pie, tapando como podía al joven irlandés. - ¡Por fin llegáis!- saludó la chica amerindia- Will y yo ya estábamos preguntándonos cuándo vendríais. El chico pelirrojo se levantó y se acercó a saludar. - Hola, chicos- dijo- Me alegra veros. - ¿Os hemos interrumpido con algo?- preguntó Lauren al fijarse en que Will estaba algo nervioso- Parece que estabais viendo algo en el ordenador. - No, nada- respondió el irlandés con demasiada prisa. Amira miró a Will, luego a sus amigos, y dijo: - Vale. Nos habéis pillado- se encogió de hombros y se echó a reir- Estábamos viendo porno. El irlandés se puso rojo como un tomate por la vergüenza, aunque no fue el único; a Lauren también se le subieron los colores. - ¡No!- reaccionó Will, con risa nerviosa- No es eso... - No te esfuerces, "Ojos verdes"- interrumpió Amira- Nos han pillado. Sam se echó a reir y miró acusadoramente a la chica amerindia. - ¡Ya sé lo que está pasando aquí!- exclamó- ¡Estabais viendo el último capítulo de "Hell of Thrones"¡Boom! ¡Toma doble referenciaaa! sin nosotros! - Sí, eso tendría más sentido...- asintió Amira - ¡Calla!- interrumpió Sam- No me arriesgaré a que me hagáis un spoiler, será mejor cambiar de tema. - Sí, será lo mejor- añadió Will, aliviado- Veo que te has traído la guitarra. ¿Por qué no me la presentas y yo saco a mi pequeña para que se conozcan? - Pensé que no me lo ibas a pedir nunca- respondió el muchacho. Los dos chicos comenzaron a sacar sus respectivas guitarras, entusiasmados, mientras Lauren se sentaba junto a Amira y le preguntaba en voz baja: - ¿Entonces, seguro que está todo bien? - ¡Ostras, Lauren!- respondió, tambien en voz baja, pero con cierto tono de desaprobación- Estás un poco pesadita, pero sí, todo va genial. Relájate y disfruta un poco. Sam y Will comenzaron a improvisar con sus guitarras y Amira miró a Lauren, le agarró de la mano y le dijo: - Perdona, no te he contestado bien. Pero es que creo que estás muy tensa, ¿no será que te pasa algo a tí? - No, no pasa nada... aunque Sam y yo casi discutimos otra vez- respondió la chica de las coletas. - ¿Por qué?- preguntó, sorprendida, la chica amerindia. Lauren comenzó a ajustarse las coletas y susurró: - Becca. Amira asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amiga. - No te preocupes- dijo- Ya me contarás todo cuando estemos a solas. - Lo peor es que no hay mucho que contar- respondió Lauren- simplemente que soy una celosa idiota. - No digas tonterías ni te comas la cabeza... - ¡Eh, chicas!- interrumpió Sam, emocionado- ¿Estáis escuchando cómo toca Will? Deberíamos llevarlo a un ensayo uno de estos días- añadió, haciéndole un leve gesto de asentimiento a su novia con una sonrisa sincera. El joven irlandés se sonrojó un poco, aunque trató de hacer como si no se hubiese enterado, y dijo: - ¡Vamos, Sam!, ¡dale caña a esas cuerdas! El chico de la camiseta morada volvió a unirse a Will, y esta vez las chicas también se unieron, haciendo la percusión Amira con palmas y Lauren golpeando con ritmo un cajón de la mesita de noche. Mientras los cuatro jóvenes se divertían, no demasiado lejos de allí, entre los árboles que rodeaban la casa del sheriff Minor, un hombre alto, fuerte y de pelo oscuro se movía sigilosamente. Era difícil verle, gracias a su atuendo: un pantalón de camuflaje y una camiseta negra. Se movía con la seguridad de quien tiene un objetivo claro. Era Big B, y pensaba asegurarse de que su viejo amigo Daniel no hiciese algo de lo que pudiese arrepentirse. La zona estaba tranquila y silenciosa, casi demasiado silenciosa, mientras el ex-militar y actual dueño de una gasolinera se adentraba más y más entre los árboles para buscar una posición con suficiente visibilidad para vigilar la casa de Minor. "Espero equivocarme con tus planes, Daniel. No puedo permitir que te jodas la vida cargándote a tu padre." Big B avanzaba cuando, de repente, notó un olor que no debería estar ahí. "Tabaco. Alguien ha estado fumando por aquí" El hombre se movió aún más sigilosamente y se dejó guiar por su olfato, mientras buscaba cualquier signo de actividad. Aún con la oscuridad casi completa de la noche, el ex-militar encontró un rastro de pisadas y, a un par de metros de allí, algo que no esperaba: había un pequeño montón con algunas colillas¿Quién se pasa el día fumando?, junto a un viejo tronco que hace tiempo que alguna tormenta habría arrancado y tirado. Al acercarse más para inspeccionar la zona, se percató de que, desde allí, la visibilidad de la casa del sheriff era perfecta. Big B se agachó y acercó su mano a las colillas; una de ellas aún estaba caliente. Antes de volver a incorporarse, escuchó un ruido a su espalda, una pisada en la maleza. Ese segundo de ventaja le permitió esquivar el culatazo con lo que parecía un rifle de francotirador que un hombre, de melena castañaCon melena castaña y fumador, ¿quién será? regogida en una coleta y vestido de negro con un traje táctico que podría ser el uniforme de cualquier cuerpo de operaciones especiales del mundo, trató de propinarle en la cabeza. Tras esquivar el golpe, Big B trató de devolverlo con más fiereza que técnica pero, con una velocidad sorprendente, el misterioso hombre giró sobre su eje no solo evitando el golpe sino, además, consiguiendo impulso para lanzar una patada que impactó directamente en el pecho del ex-militar, haciéndolo caer al suelo de espaldas. Big B empuñó su pistola para apuntar al hombre pero, cuando quiso levantar el arma, vio un rifle apuntándole. - Suelta la pistola, amici- dijo el hombre- Hazme caso; no eres lo suficientemente rápido. El ex-militar dejó un pequeño gruñido salir de su boca mientras soltaba su arma. - Muy bien, amici- y añadió- Ahora, ponte boca abajo. - ¿Quién demonios eres?- respondió Big B, sin hacer caso a la orden. - Per favore, ponte boca abajo. Las preguntas aquí las haré yo- contestó el hombre del rifle con tono amenazante. Big B sabía que no tenía más opciones que hacerle caso a aquél desconocido o recibir un disparo por lo que, lentamente, comenzó a girarse. Cuando ya estaba boca abajo, sintió cómo el hombre apoyaba una rodilla en su espalda y comenzó a hablar: - Jefe de unidad, aquí Cozzetti. He encontrado a uno de los sujetos y lo he retenido, pero no hay rastro del segundo hombre. Espero instrucciones. Big B no entendía nada. Había venido a buscar a un viejo amigo y se había encontrado con lo que parecía una operación militar encubierta. Y, desde luego, no sabía nada de un segundo hombre. "¿En qué me he metido?"- pensó el ex-militar. - Ha habido un error- dijo - No lo dudo, amici- respondió el desconocido- Lo aclararemos en cuanto me digas dónde está tu compañero. - Lo que digo es que no tengo ningún compañero- contestó, exasperado, Big B- Soy el sargento Brian Bresmie, de los SEAL y esto se llama retención ilegal. - No. La retención será ahora, en cuanto te amarre las manos. El hombre agarró una de las manos de Big B y se la retorció en la espalda mientras le ajustaba una brida. Eso fue suficiente para que un pensamiento surgiese en la mente del ex-militar. "Ha soltado el rifle" Ese momento fue suficiente para que Big B se revolviese, lanzando un cabezazo hacia atrás que golpeó en la nariz del desconocido provocando un sonoro crujido. - ¡Vaffanculo!- gritó el misterioso hombre. Los dos hombres comenzaron a luchar, lanzándose puñetazos y patadas como si de dos animales salvaje se tratara. Mientras rodaban por el suelo, Big B consiguió recuperar su pistola y apuntó a la cabeza de su oponente mientras, con la otra mano, le agarraba por el cuello. - Ahora sí- dijo- Me vas a decir quién demonios eres y qué estás haciendo aquí. - Vaya, vaya- respondió el desconocido, sonriendo a pesar de tener la cara ensangrentada- Creo que has pasado por alto un picollo detalle. Entonces Big B sintió el contacto del frío metal de la boca de un rifle en su nuca. Miró a su alrededor y vio a tres personas apuntándole con armas de asalto y el mismo uniforme negro que llevaba el tal Cozzetti. Eran dos mujeres y un hombre: una de las mujeres era alta y de hombros anchos, la otra era menuda y cubría su rostro con una máscara de arlequín; el hombre tenía el pelo corto y moreno, bien engominado hacia atrás y una cara que mostraba entre decepción y sorpresa. Fue este último el primero en hablar: - ¿Qué cojones haces aquí, Big B? El ex-militar miraba fijamente a ese hombre, un hombre al que conoció en otro tiempo. - He venido a salvarte, Daniel- dijo Big B, casi en un susurro- ¿No es eso lo que hacen los amigos? Daniel Minor se quedó en silencio, pensativo y entonces fue su compañero italiano quien habló, tras escupir sangre al suelo: - Jefe, ¿nos lo llevamos o lo eliminamos? Big B no apartaba sus ojos del rostro de su viejo amigo. - Sí- dijo- ¿qué vas a hacer conmigo, Daniel? - ¡Cállate!- contestó el pequeño de los Minor- No deberías haberte metido en esto, estás complicando las cosas. - Las cosas contigo nunca han sido sencillas, amigo. La mujer más menuda interrumpió: - Jefe, decídete rápido. Tenemos compañía y tenemos que recuperar posiciones. Tanto Big B como Daniel miraron hacia la casa del sheriff, donde estaba aparcando una motocicleta con dos hombres montados en ella. Entonces el jefe del equipo tomó una decisión. - Big B, eres mi amigo y te doy una oportunidad- dijo, mientras le hacía un pequeño gesto de asentimiento a la mujer más alta- No vuelvas a meterte en esto. En ese momento, Big B sintió un golpe seco en la nuca y se desplomó, inconsciente. Acto seguido, Daniel comenzó a repartir órdenes: - Recuperad posiciones. Debemos estar atentos por si la cosa se pone fea. Preparaos por si tenemos que intervenir para mantener vivo al sheriff. Todo lo demás, es secundario. Las dos mujeres se apresuraron a colocarse en sus posiciones, pero el italiano esperó para hablar con su superior: - ¿De verdad vamos a dejar un cabo suelto?- dijo, mirando a Big B- No sé que opinará Leblanc de eso. - Leblanc no va a opinar nada, porque nadie va a decir nada, ¿entendido?- respondió Daniel, con un tono amenazante que hubiese recordado a su padre a cualquiera que lo hubiese conocido. - Capisco, señor-respondió Cozzetti- Me ha quedado muy claro. Sin decir más, los dos hombres se dispusieron a colocarse en sus posiciones, atentos a cualquier cosa que pudiese pasar en el interior de la casa. Ajeno a todo lo que pasaba fuera, el sheriff David Minor se había quitado la camisa de su uniforme, pero aún mantenía los pantalones puestos y se veía que estaba en sorprendente buena forma para ser un hombre de más de cincuenta años. Estaba sentado en su sofá, con la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos y un vaso de whiskey en la mano. De repente, unos golpes en la puerta lo trajeron de vuelta al presente. "¿Quién cojones es ahora?"- pensó Soltó el vaso, agarró su escopeta y se dirijió a la puerta con cautela. Aún no había recorrido todo el salón cuando volvieron a sonar golpes en la puerta seguidos de la voz ronca e inconfundible de Carl Kane, uno de los perros de Grimaldi: - ¡Abre la puta puerta, Minor!- gritó desde fuera- ¡Tenemos que hablar! - ¡Voy!- respondió el sheriff, agarrando su escopeta con aún más fuerza. Llegó a la puerta y la entreabrió lentamente, dejando la escopeta oculta a un lado. - ¿Se puede saber qué cojones hacéis aquí?- preguntó cuando vio a Carl y Evan de pie frente a su puerta- Se supone que no deben vernos juntos. - Entonces déjanos pasar y hablemos- contestó Evan con tono sereno- Tenemos algunas preguntas que hacerte. El sheriff Minor se lo pensó durante un par de segundos, mientras el rostro de Carl denotaba cada vez más impaciencia. Entonces, abrió la puerta del todo, dejando ver su escopeta. - Pasad- dijo, dirigiéndose adentro, apoyando la escopeta sobre su hombro- ¿Queréis beber algo? - Un par de cervezas, si tienes- respondió Evan, cerrando la puerta tras pasar los dos sicarios al interior de la casa. - Sentaos en el sofá- añadió el sheriff, al tiempo que sacaba un par de cervezas bien frías de la nevera- ¿Qué os pasa?, ¿de qué queréis hablar conmigo? Minor les acercó las cervezas y se sentó frente a ellos, aún con la escopeta en la mano. Evan parecía estar pensando en qué palabras elegir cuando, sin ningún tacto, fue Carl el que comenzó a hablar: - ¿Nos estás intentando joder, saco de mierda? - Vigila esa lengua, desgraciado- contestó el sheriff, alzando la escopeta- No me importa qué diablos haya hecho Grimaldi con vosotros en su laboratorio, un disparo de escopeta en la cabeza a esta distancia, seguro que os mata como a cualquier otro. - Seguro que no hará falta comprobarlo- intervino Evan- A fin de cuentas, estamos en el mismo equipo, ¿verdad? Minor se rió mientras observaba a las dos máquinas de matar que tenía sentados en su salón. - ¿De qué te ríes ahora?- preguntó Carl, cuyo medio rostro quemado remarcaba aún más sus muecas de enfado. - Me hace gracia que, de los dos, el moreno sea el listo- respondió el sheriff con gesto de superioridad- No es algo habitual. Carl se levantó como un resorte, tan rápido que Minor, con sus reflejos mermados como estaban a causa del whiskey, no pudo evitar que el sicario arrancase la escopeta de sus manos. - ¡Racista de mierda!- le gritó- Vuelve a faltarnos al respeto a alguno de los dos y te arrancaré la cabeza antes de que te des cuenta, hijo de puta. El sheriff palideció al verse desarmado, viendo como toda su superioridad y valentía se habían esfumado tan rápido como su escopeta. - ¿Qué demonios queréis de mí, joder?- preguntó- ¿Por qué no me dejáis en paz? Carl sonrió ante el patetismo que denotaba ese hombre, mientras que Evan sólo sentía vergüenza ajena ante esa imagen. - Vale, ahora que ya nos "las hemos medido"Expresión de corte machista que significa algo parecido a "medir las fuerzas de cada bando", y está claro que nosotros la tenemos más larga, empecemos a hablar de lo que nos ocupa- explicó el sicario de piel oscura. - Sí... decidme lo que queréis... pero no me hagáis daño, por favor- balbuceó el sheriff, encogiéndose en su sillón. - ¿Has encontrado tú los documentos para ganarte un punto con Grimaldi y hacernos quedar mal a nosotros?- preguntó Carl, acercando su rostro al de Minor. - ¿Qué?, ¡no!- respondió- Si los hubiese encontrado, ya se los habría devuelto a Grimaldi. Yo sólo quiero acabar ya con todo esto... joder, si incluso he intentado dejarlo pero... ese puto italiano... el maldito Grimaldi, me tiene cogido por las pelotas... Los ojos del sheriff comenzaron a humedecerse al pensar en su hijo Jake, metido en un tubo a merced de Grimaldi. - ¿Le creemos?- le preguntó Carl a su compañero y amante, Evan. - Míralo, no tiene pelotas para mentirnos a la cara. ¿Y qué ha sido del coche de McDonner?, ¿se lo ha llevado la policía? Minor no comprendía nada. - ¿El coche?- respondió- el coche y todo lo demás sigue en la casa. Yo mismo ordené que nadie se llevase nada para facilitaros el trabajo, chicos. Los dos sicarios se miraron en silencio, con gesto de preocupación. Si Minor decía la verdad, y no parecía mentir, alguien más estaba interesado en lo que fuese que escondían los documentos de McDonner y, peor aún, quizás ya los tuviesen en su poder si estaban escondidos en el coche. - Esto es malo- dijo Carl - ¿Qué es malo?, ¿qué pasa con el coche de McDonner?- preguntó el sheriff- Cuéntame que pasa, Evan. Quizás pueda ayudar. Evan lo miró con desprecio y dijo: - El coche ha desaparecido, joder. Y tú no puedes ayudar porque eres un borracho patético y maltratador que sólo conserva su trabajo por la influencia de Grimaldi. Minor trató de lanzarse contra el hombre de piel oscura, pero la mano de Carl se lo impidió al agarrarlo por el cuello y estamparlo contra la pared. - Déjalo- añadió Evan- No soy una mujer ni un niño; no se atreverá a tocarme. - ¡No sabes de lo que hablas, negro hijo de puta!- gritó el sheriff, lleno de rabia. - Claro que lo sé. Mi primo MikeEl doctor Michael Daniels, por si no lo recuerdas me lo contó cuando tu mujer y tus hijos se largaron dejándote solo con tu botella. David Minor forcejeó un segundo más antes de rendirse y caer de rodillas, llorando. - No se fueron todos- dijo entre sollozos- El maldito Grimaldi tiene a Jake encerrado en su laboratorio... ¡¿por qué demonios crees que le obedezco sin rechistar?!... ese desgraciado tiene la vida de mi hijo en sus manos. Evan se sorprendió, pero tan rápido recuperó la compostura que los otros no se dieron cuenta de su sorpresa. - Vámonos, Carl- ordenó- Este pobre infeliz no sabe nada que pueda ayudarnos y, si hay alguien más metido en este juego, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. Los dos sicarios se marcharon de la casa y Carl, con una sonrisa que hacía que las marcas de quemaduras de su rostro adquiriesen un matiz temible, antes de salir, dijo: - Ha sido una velada encantadora. Tenemos que repetirlo pronto, Minor. El sheriff se quedó solo, llorando, presa del miedo, la vergüenza y el alcohol mientras oía alejarse el motor de la motocicleta de Evan. Al mismo tiempo, en el exterior de la casa, manteniendo su posición, su hijo pequeño, Daniel, observaba la escena con un rostro que denotaba odio y tristeza. Cuando vio alejarse a los dos sicarios, pulsó un botón en su comunicador y comenzó a hablar, con un tono mucho más calmado del que mostraba el gesto de su cara. - Leblanc, al habla Minor, líder de equipo de la unidad de vigilancia. - Le recibo, ¿cuál es la situación?- respondió el hombre. - He identificado a uno de los dos sujetos que han aparecido. Su nombre es Evan Daniels- explicó- Casi nos vemos obligados a intervenir, pero la situación se ha reconducido sola. - Perfecto. Manténganse en situación entonces- contestó Leblanc- Si el sheriff ha encontrado los documentos probatorios que guardaba McDonner, debemos ser los primeros en saberlo. Daniel Minor se quedó en silencio un momento, pero acabó por responder: - Creo que tenemos un problema con eso, señor. ¿Seguro que nuestros agentes han registrado bien el coche? - Completamente seguro. Más allá del pequeño arsenal del agente McDonner, no había nada de interés- respondió el hombre a través del comunicador- ¿por qué lo pregunta? - Porque, por lo que hemos oído aquí, ni el sheriff, ni los hombres de Gianino Grimaldi tienen idea de dónde están esos documentos- explicó Daniel- De hecho, los están buscando y son conscientes de que no son los únicos. Esta vez fue Leblanc quien mantuvo silencio unos segundos. - No demos nada por hecho. Mantened la vigilancia- ordenó el anciano- Era de esperar que descubriesen que estábamos en la zona, sólo se han adelantado un par de horas a lo estimado. Sólo debemos asegurarnos de que no nos identifiquen hasta haber conseguido las pruebas; nuestro patrón ha sido muy claro en eso. - Entendido, señor- dijo el líder de la unidad de vigilancia- Pero, si ellos no tienen las pruebas y nosotros tampoco, ¿quién tiene las malditas pruebas? - En ese caso, las tendrá alguien que se mueve por debajo de nuestro radar; alguien, por tanto, impredecible y, por ende, peligroso. Mientras dejamos a Leblanc y Daniel con sus tribulaciones, volvemos a la cabaña de invitados de los Hallow, con Will y sus tres amigos más recientes. - ¡Tu padre hace el mejor pastel de zanahoria del mundo!- le decía Sam a Amira mientras devoraba un trozo de tarta de color naranja- Deberíais venderlos, ¡os forraríais! - No se lo digas a él o se lo creerá- rió Amira. - Creo que eres la persona más positiva que he conocido, Sam- intervino Will, colocando una mano sobre el hombro del chico de la camiseta morada- Según tú, hoy has comido el mejor sandwich de queso del mundo y, ahora, la mejor tarta de zanahoria del mundo. - Y eso que no has ido con él a la Mansión, la cafetería de Dana- añadió Lauren- Allí se hacen... - ... las mejores tortitas del mundo- acabaron la frase a dúo Lauren y Amira, tratando de imitar la voz grave de Sam, y partiéndose de risa al acabar. - Qué puedo decir, soy un chico con suerte- sonrió Sam- Siempre encuentro los mejores manjares. Los cuatro se echaron a reír mientras Lauren se sentaba en la cama y agarraba el ordenador portátil. - Cambiando de tema, Amira, ¿has oído ya cantar a Will o te lo voy a tener que enseñar yo?- decía la chica de las coletas mientras abría el ordenador para buscar la grabación del concierto de la vieja banda de Will en que cantaba "There's no time for CRONOS" en VideoTube- ¿Qué es esto?... Will y Amira se dieron cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que estaba pasando. El irlandés se levantó rápido del suelo para cerrar la pantalla del portátil pero, Lauren se giró, esquivando al chico. - No tendrías que haber visto eso...- dijo el joven McDonner. Amira estaba callada y seria, mientras que Sam se levantaba y preguntaba: - ¿Qué es lo que no debía ver?, ¿qué está pasando aquí? Lauren le dio la vuelta al ordenador, permitiendo que todos viesen la pantalla y, en ella, una fotografía en la que se veían incontables tubos de cristal con personas dentro flotando en un extraño líquido. Y, al fondo, en una pared, un rótulo inconfundible... GRLabs. Amira y Will se miraron un segundo y la chica le asintió. - Vale- comenzó a explicar el irlandés- No queríamos involucraros en esto, pero no me habéis dejado más opción que contaros lo poco que sabemos. ---- Para saber más sobre Alligator Springs y sus gentes, deberéis leer el siguiente capítulo OTROS Notas Este capítulo ha tardado muchos más meses de lo que nos gustaría pero, debido al evento, que deberías leer si no has leído aún, Age of Adonis, no ha sido posible presentarlo antes. Anotaciones